Arda Erde
by Eowyn29
Summary: Legolas kommt nach vielen Jahrtausenden zurück in den Osten, also zu unserer Zeit und findet schließlich Bruchtal wieder.


Leahna: Erst mal vielen Dank! Hat mich wirklich sehr gefreut... Tja, entweder gefällt es niemandem oder es gibt zu viele stille Leser...g  
  
Ach ja, über eine Fotsetzung hab ich auhch schon nachgedacht... Mal sehen...  
  
Bitte schreibt Feedback, ja? Büüüüdäääääää!!!!!!!!!liebguck Disclaimer: Legolas gehört Tolkien, Luthien Meyer gehört mir!!!! jauchz Äh, Paris gehört, äh, Paris?? Den Franzosen eben... na jaj ich schätz eigentlich ner ganzen Menge Leuten zusammen... oh, egal.(Oh, man, was schreib ich hier wieder für einen Schwachsinn... seufz) Widmung... äh... Für mich? Äh, für Lily? Für die bain-narn-leutz. Für die anderen Miglieder der Liga der außergewöhnlich bekloppten Sistas. Äh... ich habs. FÜR FRODOOOOO!!!!!! (man ich bin echt bekloppt... Ich schreib hier wieder so krankes Zeug...) Na ja, was sonst? Ich hoffe auf fb (Und wenn, ihrs nicht gut findet, schreibt mir trotzdem...), ich versuch, so ziemlich alle Reviews zu beantworten, entweder per mail, oder indem ich's hier drüber schreib... Na ja, ich hör ja schon auf...  
  
Arda- Erde  
  
Ich hatte lange gebraucht, bis ich es endlich gefunden hatte. Lange Jahre war ich einsam durch diese Welt gewandert, einst meine Heimat und doch so fremd. Die Stadt wurde Paris genannt und die Sprache der Menschen her ähnelte dem Sindarin noch am ehesten. Doch die Menschen- sie hatten sich verändert. Sie warne kleiner und ihre Augen funkelten nur noch selten so, wie sie es bei Elessar getan hatten. Und nun hatte ich endlich mein Ziel erreicht: Imladris. Nicht mehr viel war von dem einst so wunderschönen Ort übrig geblieben. Ein Quadratkilometer eingezäunte Fläche, Autos rasten darum herum, eine mürrische Alte verlangte horrenden Eintritt. Ich zog schnell ein paar Scheine und Münzen aus meiner Tasche, wartete nicht auf das Rückgeld, sondern betrat schnell die verkommene „Touristenattraktion". Ich spürte die erstaunten Blicke der Alten auf meinem Rücken, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Boulevardheftchen zuwendete.  
  
Ich konnte nicht glauben Bruchtal endlich gefunden zu haben. Lange Jahre waren vergangen, seit ich zurückgekehrt war, weil ich der Sehsucht in meinem Herzen nicht mehr widerstehen konnte. Lange Jahre, in denen ich in der Welt umhergeirrt war, schließlich in diese Stadt, Paris, gekommen war einen Job als Pizzabäckerlehrling angenommen hatte. (Die Menschen hier schienen mich für nicht älter als 20 Lebensjahre zu halten. Ich hatte mich weitgehend dieser Welt angepasst. Ich hatte mich in die fremde, unbequeme Kleidung gezwängt, meine Haare hielt ich mit einem Kopftuch zurück, dass auch gleichzeitig dazu diente, meine spitzen Ohren zu verdecken.  
  
Ich wanderte stumm durch die uralten Mauerreste. Trauer erfüllte mein Herz. Kein Vogel sang mehr sein Lied in den Blühenden Bäumen im Garten Elronds. Keine lachenden Elben saßen mehr in großen Hallen. Nur noch Ruinen waren übrig. Ruinen und Staub und ein paar vertrocknete Grasbüschel.  
  
Ich setzte mich auf eine der Ruinen. Ich hatte versucht, die Erinnerung abzuschütteln, doch es ging nicht. Ich sah die Bilder vor mir. Wie ein Film, der immer und immer wieder vor meinen Augen ablief. Ich sah meine Ankunft hier, der Abend im Kaminzimmer. Ich sah mich in Elronds Rat, als ich die Hobbits und den Ring zum ersten Mal erblickte.  
  
Es gibt keinen Trost mehr in dieser Welt. Keine Ruhe, keine Liebe. Das haben die Menschen abgeschafft. Sie leben in Hektik. Nichts ist mehr übrig von dem, was König Elessar, mein Freund, ihnen vererbte. Ich hörte leise Schritte näher kommen, ich spürte die Hand die sich sanft auf meine Schulter legte, ich sah die schlanke Gestalt aus den Augenwinkeln, doch ich reagierte nicht. „Wer... wer bist du?", hörte ich eine Frauenstimme zaghaft fragen. Ich hob den Kopf und blickte sie an. Sie ist ungewöhnlich groß, für einen Menschen der heutigen Zeit und war in einfache Jeansund einen hellen Wollpullover gekleidet. Ihre langen dunklen Haare trägt sie offen. Im Gegensatz zu der seltsamen Gewohnheit der Menschenfrauen in dieser Zeit, war sie nicht geschminkt Ihre grauen Augen funkeln, wenn sie lacht. Eine Nachfahrin Luthien Tinuviels.  
  
„Legolas", flüsterte ich heißer. Ich vergas, dass ich einen neuen Namen angenommen hatte. Ich vergas alles. Mir war, als wären wir damals in Elronds Haus. Als würde ich einer Elbe begegnen. „Legolas?". Sie lachte. „Wer heißt den so? Hast du keinen Nachnamen?" Ich schluckte. Natürlich. Sie ist ein Mensch. „Wie- wie heißt ihr denn?", fragte ich leise. Sie hatte sich neben mich auf die Mauer gesetzt. „Luthien. Luthien Meyer." Sie schien zuerst verwundert, dass ich nicht verständnislos schaute oder gar lachte. „Luthien.", flüstere ich. „Ja. Meine Mutter fand diesen Namen in einem uralten Wälzer, der noch irgendwie auf unserem Speicher herum lag. Vie- viele finden ihn seltsam, doch ich, ich mag ihn irgendwie." Sie kicherte leise und schaute mich dann forschend an, als ich schlucke und mein Blick ins Leere geht, als ich mich der Geschichte entsinne, die ich vor langer Zeit erzählt bekam und die jeder Elb kannte. „Luthien. Ein alter Name. Luthien war eine Elbenmaid. Die schönste, die jemals diese Welt betrat. Beren, ein Mensch, sah, wie sie auf einer Lichtung sang. Und er liebte sie und er rief sie Tinuviel, Nachtigall..." Ich erzählte ihr leise die Geschichte von Beren und Luthien. Mein Herz wurde bei jedem Mal etwas leichter, wenn ich sie nur ansah, wie sie nun neben mir saß und aufmerksam zuhörte, wenn ich ihre Hand auf meiner spürte. Schließlich endete ich. „Woher weißt du dies alles?", fragte sie mich leicht verwundert. Meine Geschichte hatte sie sichtlich bewegt. In ihren Augen stehen glitzernde Tränen und plötzlich legt sie ihren schönen Kopf auf meine Schulter. Ich senkte den Kopf. „Es ist unwichtig. Diese Zeit ist schon so lange vergangen. Die Zeit in der diese Welt noch Arda hieß und Elben und Menschen und Zwerge hier lebten. Die Zeit in der Ents die Wälder durchstreiften und die Bäume leise flüsterten." Sie hob ihren Kopf wieder und sah mich an. Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Nein, Legolas. Sie ist nicht vergangen. Nicht ganz. In diesem Ort und in dir und... auf gewisse Weise auch in mir lebt sie noch weiter und sie wird auch immer weiterleben, wenn wir nicht zulassen, dass sie vergeht."Ihre Stimme war sanft und ihre Hand strich dabei über das Kopftuch und berührte sanft meine Ohrenspitzen unter dem dünnen Stoff. Sie hatte es erkannt.  
  
Und ich verstand. Arda und die Elben, Zwerge und Ents waren wirklich nicht vergangen. In uns lebten sie weiter. Es gab noch Ruhe und Trost in dieser Welt, wenn man diese Dinge nur zuließ. Und es gab auch noch... Liebe. 


End file.
